newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley Marie Norman
Hayley Marie Norman is an American actress. She portrayed the Hot Hostess in the "Pilot" episode of New Girl. Norman is perhaps best remembered as Briefcase #25 on NBC's hit show Deal or No Deal, where she quickly became one of the most recognized and popular models due to her trademark hair. Biography Born and raised in Los Angeles, California, Hayley is of Russian, German, and African-American heritage. Norman was among a select group of performers chosen as a highly distinguished California Arts Scholar, in which she was awarded a Governor's medallion, the highest distinction in California for artistically talented students. She received this honor an unprecedented two years in a row. Starting her training early, Hayley attended a performing arts high school, excelling in both the arts and academics. She is a graduate of the prestigious American Academy of Dramatic Arts, and has studied at several other respected theatrical institutions including Cal Arts, University of the Arts (Philadelphia), the National Theatre Education Space in London, and many more. One of her first jobs was for toy giant Mattel, as she was selected out of thousands of girls to represent the billion dollar iconic Barbie ''brand as the face of the African-American Barbie. She starred as Angela in Sony Pictures Screen Gems' film ''Fired Up, in which she received rave reviews from Roger Ebert. He said she "has the nicest smile and the best personality," and continued by stating that she was "the most intriguing member of the cast." She also had a recurring role on the television series Crash, produced by Don Cheadle and Paul Haggis and based on their Oscar winning film, where she acted alongside one of her favorites, the esteemed Dennis Hopper. She has made guest appearances in episodes of both CSI:NY and CSI:Miami, the latter of which she was trained in the rigorous sport of roller derby. She can also be seen in the cult film Trailer Park of Terror, which is based on the popular Imperium Comic, and in supporting roles in the feature films Hancock, with Will Smith, and Our Family Wedding, with Forrest Whitaker. Other credits include Norbit, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, Shark, The Young and the Restless, and many more. In addition, knowing that body language, movement, grace and poise are crucial to an actor, Hayley studies classical ballet. Hayley finds encouragement and inspiration from the likes of Fassbinder, Vincent Gallo, Gena Rowlands, John Cassavetes, Pam Grier, Nina Simone, and many more. Trivia *Is a professionally trained dancer. *Has a creme colored French bulldog, Lucy - named after Lucille Ball. *Great Uncle Is William Beaudine. *Her father was a professional baseball player who also won a World Series. *Is a vegan. *Although a competitive figure roller skater as a child, she spent weeks learning the rigorous sport of roller derby for her role on CSI: Miami. *Hayley is an animal rights activist and vegan. She also writes as a guest contributor on a popular vegetarian, eco-friendly, and animal rights website. *Enjoys DJing and released her first mixtape titled Reaganomixxx vol. 1 in 2010. *Was chosen to be a California Arts Scholar for two consecutive years and presented with a Governor's medallion, the highest distinction in California for artistically talented students. Category:Cast